Maria Streak
Maria Streak (マリアストリーク, Mariasutorīku) was a Mage whom is part of a famous guild, known as the Midnight Titans. She professes within the Athlete Magi''c Arts, having been taught to hone these incredible talents and her martial art prowess by mentor and S Class Mage, 'Godfried. Recently the Midnight Titans had disbanded, leaving Maria along with several others to join the fledgling Guild known as Phoenix, led by the famous Victor Alexander. Appearance: Maria's appearance is based on a lithe teenager, with a fairly average height of someone of her age and stature. While seemingly soft and petite, her body has become caloused and toughened from the strenous and rigorous training she placed herself through when honing her body's talents to accept the dangers of Athetic Magic, as well as train herself in the arts of hand-to-hand combat underneath Godfried. With a fair complexion, hazel colored eyes, and a boyish trimmed lime green hair, Maria is not only seen as cute but also as an attractive girl. If it wasn't for her antics, Maria wouldn't be seen as laughably unintimidating which they should be rightfully so. While her everyday attire differs from time to time, Maria is most often seen wearing a full-body bleached white body suit, allowing her the most flexibility and freedom when preforming her Magic and martial art maneuvers. While acting as a second layered skin, it also shows off a series of rib-laced orange sewn patches over her torso, along with a pair of orange heeled boots, orange gloves, and an orange scarf. The most curious thing of all is the pair of goggles she perpetually wears over her hair, often donning it when she preps herself for an intense battle. Personality: '''Bubbly. If anything could describe Maria aptly within one word, it would be bubbly. With a hyperactive energy level unlike most girls when growing up, Maria's enthusiasm knows no bounds of what she can't reach or what she can't accomplish with her go-go attitude. Because of this, Maria has been seen not only as childish but quite often air-headed, as she rarely pays attention to details of strategies or the big picture but rather what happens within the moment. Very few things can keep her down, even the most dire of circumstances she can keep her happiness and laughter afloat, often being a spirit of inspiration for those around her when they start to lose hope. Of course, having such a energy-filled personality also leads her to being hot-temper proned when involved in common to the most important verbatum. Whether its to lay blame for an accident caused by someone of interest or something she had done, or if she messed up in a mission or battle, Maria will often blow a gasket and freak out in the worst (if not comical) ways, which leads her to strike things at random, even if they are her friends. This could also be turned for the better, as her anger often spikes her Magical power, and during a battle, if she became enraged her attacks could be augmented in potency. Despite all of her well known traits, Maria is a true friend and would never abandon anyone she places her heart or faith onto. She would even shield total strangers for which are helpless before tragedy or evil, and go out of her way to befriend them, which her compassion and heart shines the brightest. If she is nothing else, she is known as one of the most dependable people within the Midnight Titans. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Maria Streak was born within a bustling trade town within the coastside of Fiore, having been raised with a contented mediocre lifestyle. Maria's father was within the industry of forging the finest Lacrima for various purposes and uses, whether it was for civilians or mages, while her mother sewn the finest garments with various employments of their own. Despite all of this, Maria's brother wanted to seek out his own fortune, and left the family when he came of age, and left the only daughter and parents alone to their lives. Even at a young age, Maria's bountiful energy and mischievious nature got her into a lot of trouble. Whether she was competing with the other boys, or trying to desperately (if not ineffectively) fit in with other girls her age, Maria couldn't help but try to do anything of a physical nature to prove her worth. Since she wasn't content standing still or learning beyond basic education, Maria decided she wanted to be an athlete someday, and show off her "spectacular" skills to the world when she perfected herself. Unfortunately, their town was underneath the thumb of one of the most infamous Dark Guilds within Fiore: The Black Hell Guild. Making sure they would get a cut of the town's profits, they would send one of their most fiercesome S Class mages to collect it, in the event the town had any resistance to the "business arrangement" they had settled with them. What's worse, is that Maria's parents were one of the few families within the trade town that didn't want to submit to such extortion, and had gathered with the other resisting groups within the town and sent a request to the nearest Mage Guild they could contact. Before the Guild could make a response, however, the S Class Mage caught wind of the treachery, thanks to the other more supportive villagers snitching on those that would believe that the resistance would be their town's downfall. Realizing they've been found out, Maria's parents gave what reward money they promised the Guild and a message of the situation and told her to head there as fast as she could. Despite her best pleas of not wanting to go alone, her parents insisted that if they were to go with her, she would be targeted as well. After a tearful goodbye, Maria rushed out of town just bare moments before her parents were gathered with the rest of the resistance in order to be effectively punished. After running for half a day, she was nearly arriving at the Guild when she bumped into their assigned Mage for her town's request: Thunderclap Godfried. Within that instant she became enamored by his presence. Even though directly afterwards she yelled at him for not paying attention to who was on the road, for which he responded by yelling back at her, ensuing in a first of many to come arguments. After composing herself she explained who she was and what she brought for the Mage Guild nearby. After realizing the direness of the situation, Godfried explained he is the Mage who accepted the contract to her trade town, and told her to climb upon his back. After within a moment's notice, Godfried took off within a whirlwind and traveled the distance within a fraction of the time it took Maria (whom was screaming along the entirety of the way back). When they arrived upon the outskirts of the town, they find a horrifying sight: all of the members of the town, including her mother and father, were fastened to iron pikes with horrible wounds and scars of various circumstances. Crying at the base of her parents' pikes, finding them to be among the deceased of the victims, she wailed out and unwittilingly released a spike of magic through her body during the moment of her grief. With Godfried noticing this, along with her grief, he solemnly swore to lay swift vengeance upon the Black Hell Mage who had done this horrible act. After confronting the townspeople who sold her family and the others out to the Dark Guild, Godfried found out he had been living within the Town Square's podium, errecting a personal tower of his own design to watch over them all for a good duration to ensure their cooperation. A battle of fury and rage followed, and Godfried clashed with the respectively powerful opponent, only to reveal his true strength and smiting him in the end without mercy. Despite the gratitude of those he had rescued from certain death, a few of the trade townsmen rebuked Godfried and his Guild's interference with the delicate balance of peace. This was quickly dissipated after a chastising, righteous yell from Godfried silenced their needless complaints, and then proceeded to give his respects to those he failed to protect and rescue from death. After realizing her talent as well as the potential she had within her, Godfried offered to take her up in a special form of training to become a Mage if she would join his Guild. With enthusiasm, Maria accepted his offer, and they set off to meet the rest of the Guild, a Guild she would know by the name of the Midnight Titans! Natural Abilities/Skills: Incredible Physical Attributes: Despite being petite and lithe in bodybuild, Maria possesses extraordinary physical aptitude due to the extreme and strenuous training she places upon her body in the past and on a repeatedly daily basis. By utilizing various martial arts and imbuing them into many sport practices within athletic competitions, Maria had bolstered her stamina and resilience to near-superhuman levels, mostly due to the unique melding of magic power with physical power. * Pressure Kick: A subsequent affect when Maria charges her magical power into her legs or feet, Maria rears her leg back before launching an incredibly destructive pressurized kick through the atmosphere. Capable of demolishing a three story building with ease, Maria uses this when opponents or targets are out of her range or need an extra notch of destructive force to defeat them. Adept Martial Artist: Having been trained in various Martial Arts to a high degree by Godfried, Maria is capable of imbuing her hand-to-hand prowess with her Sportsman-based Athletic Magic with ease. Able to make any maneuver a part of her many forms and techniques within the martial arts, as well as imbuing them into her movements, Maria is considered a competant opponent when it comes to just fighting with her bare fists, even when deprived of her magical power. Street Smart/Shrewd Tactician: Having always had a knack for understanding the subtle things within the most heated moments, or learning how to overcome her obstacles past simple smooth talk or negotiations, Maria is capable of making tactical maneuvers with just spare glances and basic understanding of what her goal is and what her enemies are planning out. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Pressure Goggles: Specially crafted goggles which allow her to see when moving at moving at high speeds or when in intense combat, Maria will often don them when she is about to become serious in a match or during a dangerous part of a mission directive. These goggles can expand over her entire face to double ask a piece of protection or a gas mask to ward off against illusionary or gaseous affects. Magic: Athlete Magic: While officially named Athlete Magic, Maria refers to it as Athletic due to its versatility in how it can be used by the practitioner. Her ability to imbue intense physical prowess with her magical power to bolster her stamina and resilience, allows her to preform eathbreaking feats of athletic prowess and physical power in some of the most dire and intense situations. While often being discouraged widely due to both fatality and extreme injury risk to those who practice it, it is both a rare and a dangerous magic to be used unless properly taught and handled. *High Tier Speed (no name; Passive): Maria Streak is able to move at speeds faster than what most mages capable of achieving. Being able to move swiftly in sync with her martial artistry gestures, and as well as run up straight vertical drops as well as leap over deep chasms are just a few of the many benefits of a well-fit Mage professing within the arts of Athletic-based Magic. *Road Rage Rush: An Advanced Athlete Magic spell in which Maria pushes her body into a hyper-speed state in which she can move at speeds greater than what a human being or a mage, can percieve and respond to. Capable of being activated upon a whim, Maria often uses this as a form of evasion or interception in many cases. While being able to hold this state for nearly ten minutes solid in an intense battle, Maria can push herself to speeds excelling Mach I. *Road Rage Force: An Advanced Athlete Magic spell deriving from the Road Rage Rush technique. Accelerating her at an even faster speed, Maria can move at speeds past Mach III, making her one of the most dangerous rapid forces on the battlefield or on a mission. However, she can only push herself for a mere three minutes without risk of harming herself. Further use could tear her tendons and possibly cripple her for a pro-longed period of time. *Mad Punch Barrage: A Athlete-type Magic spell, Maria strengthens her arms accordingly with Magical power to enhance the force of her strikes, she begins to unleash a series of high-speed punches that seem to move out in multiple directions and strike all at once. Due to the ferocity and relentless speed of deployment, even well-versed hand-to-hand combatants would find it hard to repel or evade all of these strikes at once, as each one of them can easily bend or maul iron and steel. *Power Kick: When descending from the air, this Athlete-type Magic technique employs the natural combination of physical power and magical power into an ultimate strike. Capable of repelling even cutting edges of formidable weapons or break through the natural density of well-built combatants, this kick uses the momentum of gravity in tune with the gathering of needed energy to create a powerful drop-axe-kick. Able to render the ground asunder without even touching it, this powerful technique can incapacitate and deal high damage to even the most durable of entities unless the latter are properly prepared. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Noriko Hayate Category:Godfried Category:Midnight Titans Category:Morgan Deschain Category:Phoenix